1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lawn sprinklers, and particularly to a sprinkler head location indicator for locating pop-up sprinkler heads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accidental damage to pop-up sprinkler heads and the PVC pipe to which they are attached often occurs because the heads are hidden in tall grass and are hit or run over by a lawn mower. The sprinkler heads are often knocked off completely or knocked out of their set positions, causing the sprinklers to water the street, sidewalk, the walls of a building or cars in a driveway. In addition, grass frequently grows up around the sprinkler heads, preventing the proper operation of the pop-up mechanism. In some instances, the pop-up sprinkler head is not installed flush with the ground, but remains raised slightly above the ground when the sprinkler is retracted. Such installations are commonly used with gardens, flower beds, hedges, and the like to ensure that the sprinkler will elevate high enough to spray water over the vegetation, foliage, bushes, etc. Such pipes and sprinkler heads are thin and sometimes difficult to distinguish, resulting in damage to the sprinkler head during landscaping activities. Thus, a sprinkler head location indicator solving the aforementioned problems is desired.